


Bondage

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a bondage kink, he ties up Michael when he's sleeping. Once awake, he's introduced to a whole new world of pleasure and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bondage

Something was wrong. Michael noticed it the moment he started shifting from utter sleep to a half-awake state. He couldn't move. His hands were held above him, and he could feel metal cut into his wrists if he yanked too hard. His eyes were open now, but all he could see was darkness. Panic set in, and he squirmed and shifted, feeling the bed sheets under his bare skin and realizing he was also naked.

"Gavin!" he shouted, calling for the lover that was usually right with him when they were in bed, kicking towards the man's side but feeling that it was empty, cold sheets all his feet could reach. "Gavin!" he shrieked again, when suddenly, he felt a hand touch his stomach. He froze, unsure who it was and terrified at the possibilities. "G-Gav?" he asked quietly.

He was greeted with a familiar kiss, well-known stubble scratching his chin as he calmed down, knowing in a matter of seconds that yes, that was in fact Gavin. But that didn't explain the situation in the slightest, and Michael was still on edge. "Do you remember what he talked about last night?" Gavin's voice was low and quiet as the man whispered in his ear. The auburn-haired man wracked his brain trying to think back. Suddenly he recalled, as they laid in bed they started talking about trying new stuff. Gavin said he had something new to try in bed in mind, and Michael, in a sleepy daze, told him to try it out in the morning. He hadn't expected to be woken up to it though, and it certainly wasn't what he'd thought Gavin would be into.

"Y-Yeah." he whispered back when he realized he hadn't responded yet, and he could hear a quiet laugh and feel the man's heat fade as Gavin sat up again. "If you want to stop, just say it at any time. Otherwise, I'll continue how I like." Michael swallowed and nodded, letting the other man know he understood. There was silence now, Michael left to freak out in his head about what was going on. He didn't really have a problem with getting tied up, he thought it was pretty kinky but that was about it. But to not be able to see Gavin, and to fully relinquish control like this was what was hard to deal with.

He jolted in surprise when he felt the other man's hands on him again, cold fingers trailing up and down his body, admiring it as Gavin pleased. Michael can feel the fingers reach his nipples, pinching them both simultaneously and teasing them awake. The curly-haired man never had very sensitive nipples, not feeling much pleasure from them being played with. He did certainly feel the pain, however, as cool metal clamped down on them, making him gasp and arch his back. "Too tight?" Gavin asked quickly, but Michael shook his head. "I just wasn't expecting it." he mumbled, realizing now that perhaps Gavin had a bit more than a simple bondage fetish. 

The clamps weren't incredibly tight on him, enough to cause discomfort, and pain when tugged. A cold chain rested on his chest and he realized that it was attached to the clamps, meaning Gavin could tug on them whenever he pleased. The thought worried Michael, but also excited him a little. He'd never experimented with things like getting tied up or mixing pain and pleasure before, and he was always up for new ways to heighten the experience. For now, at least, he'd take what Gavin dished out, a little eager to see what else the man had in store.

It didn't take long to find out, as he felt something cold go around his mostly-limp cock, pushed all the way to the base. He couldn't tell what it was, but it didn't matter, because now all he could focus on was the fact that Gavin's lips had just encircled his dick, the Brit lovingly sucking his member awake. Michael whined and bucked a little as Gavin worked him over almost tortuously slow, only to have the man's arms hold down his hips and keep him in place. Gavin continued until he grew tired, mouth coming off with a 'pop' and leaving Michael half-hard. His hand took over, jerking and tugging roughly, his other hand playfully pulling on the chain that was connected to his clamped nipples, making the bound man whimper and let out gasping groans as the two contrasting feelings mixed inside of him. It was only when he was fully hard that Michael realized what Gavin had put on him. The cold leathery material pressed into his aching cock painfully, and though Michael had never used one before, he was pretty sure it was called a cock ring. He'd seen them at Spencers' before, but usually they were attached to a stupid little vibrator or something like that, he didn't know they came in what felt like leather. 

He whined wordlessly, and Gavin squeezed his thigh lovingly, but made no move to soothe him. Instead he pulled apart Michael's legs, taking a moment before pressing a cold lube-covered finger against Michael's entrance, pushing inside fully with one swift motion. The curly-haired man let out a breathy moan, spreading his legs wider to give Gavin room as the man began to push in and out of him rapidly, going for the pace Michael usually loved now, but it only made him ache more as his cock throbbed, feeling pained from the ring around it. One finger became two in the blink of an eye, and soon Gavin was thrusting in harshly, feeling around a bit before he hit Michael's prostate with one thrust, making the tied up man let out a choked sob of pleasure, body tensing and arching a bit.

That only brought on an onslaught of prostate-rubbing, Gavin cruelly brushing against the bundle of nerves every time he pushed in now. Michael dissolved into a mess of sobs and whimpers of Gavin's name quickly, his dick positively aching as he continued to be overrun with pleasure and no way to release it. After a particularly loud cry of the Brit's name, Michael felt the man's digits leave him, his cock pressing against him in their place. The brunette pushed in roughly, no need to wait as he'd prepared Michael excessively, and went right to fucking him furiously, pushing the man's legs up so he could get a better angle.

Michael was halfway off the bed, his legs hooked on Gavin's shoulders as the other man thrust in and out, making the bound man all but scream when he hit his prostate again. It was another brutal assault of pleasure, pain mixed in as Gavin grabbed the chain and tugged on the clamps with every thrust inside. Michael was begging for release now, his voice shaky as his body trembled in Gavin's grasp. "P-please Gav, oh please fucking lemme come oh my fucking goddd" Michael's words dissolved into guttural groans and moans as the brunette picked up pace.

"Please Gav! Baby, please, I can't-" Michael was begging now, and the man finally relented, snapping open the release and pulling the band off. The curly-haired man came almost instantly, grunting as he finally released the build up that had been plaguing him for a good hour now. Gavin went for a couple minutes more before emptying his load inside of Michael. They stayed in the strange position for a minute, both so overloaded they couldn't even function. When Gavin could, he pulled out and laid Michael back down gently, taking off the clamps and the blindfold.

He grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and unlocked them, kissing the man's red-marked wrists as he let his arms down. Gavin could see his face fully now, heart throbbing with pain when he saw the man's teary eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you should have said something, oh Michael." he hurriedly murmured apologies as he kissed the tears away, cradling his boyfriend. The auburn-haired man shook his head, laughing quietly, voice soft but hoarse. "It's okay Gav. It was just... really intense." he assured his lover that he did in fact enjoy it, and when Gavin was properly quelled, he laid down and pulled Michael close, hugging the smaller man to his chest. 

"So... besides intense, how was it?" Gavin asked, clearly nervous to hear what the other had to say. Michael took a moment to sum it up in his head before speaking. "It was an experience. One I wouldn't mind having again sometime." Gavin looked incredibly excited, so the man tacked on "Not for a while, I'm spent." and the Brit laughed and nodded. "That's like a once-a-month kind of fuck, I feel like I won't be able to fucking come for the next week right now." 

"I could live with once-a-month." Gavin agreed, just utterly pleased that Michael had liked it at all. The curly-haired man sighed and cuddled into the other man, feeling exhausted. "While we're on the subject, is there any other kinks you wanna tell me about? Preferably before you try them on me?" Michael asked, looking at his lover's face. Gavin smiled sheepishly.

"How do you feel about spanking?"


	2. Spanking

After that surprising time, Michael kept his promise to Gavin and they tried a bit of kinkiness at least once a month. They dabbled in a few different things, but never much in the pain category, other than the nipple clamps Michael was growing to like. Gavin started finding new tools to try on him constantly, always overly excited at how lucky he was to have such an open-minded boyfriend, willing to try almost anything he suggested.

They never brought up the spanking again though, Michael had sort of brushed off the idea as it was suggested far too soon after the intense first session. But apparently it meant more than he thought, when Gavin brought it up again after a round of vanilla sex, the two cuddling happily under the covers. "Do you remember when I mentioned spanking a while ago?" Gavin asked hesitantly, Michael giving him a curious look. "Yeah?"

"Have you thought it over any?"

Michael was surprised, the other hadn't mentioned it again since then so he thought it'd just been a joke. They never tried any sort of spanking or hitting in their kink play so far, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little curious. "Not... really..." he mumbled, flushing a bit as Gavin looked at him eagerly. "Does that mean you could be persuaded?"

He shrugged, looking shy as he played with the fringe of his pillow aimlessly. "Maybe... I think you'd have to kinda spring it on me though, like you did the first time. Otherwise I'd get kinda antsy about it." Gavin chuckled, pulling Michael close and kissing his cheek gently. "I'd be more than happy to."

* * *

 

It wouldn't be for another couple weeks before Gavin did in fact do anything, and the only reason he did was because Michael sort of spurred it. Sometimes the Minecraft LP's ended up in an annoying place for Gavin, one where he often got berated and killed. Granted, he'd already poured lava on about half of the team so far, but they all went at him at once and it wasn't fair anymore. He was practically stewing in his seat by the time the game was over, it'd been close but Michael snatched his possible third victory ever right from his hands without remorse.

He sulked and griped about it the rest of the day, which was luckily not that long considering how long they went on recording. So by the time their work day was over and he and Michael were heading home, Gavin was still in a terrible mood. But he knew just how to work out his frustrations. As they reached their apartment, Michael headed in first, dumping his bag by their side table, kicking off his sneakers. Gavin followed in after him, locking the door and eyeing up his lover.

As Michael went to sit down, Gavin spoke up. "Stop." he said in a loud, deep tone that he could hardly believe came from him. The other stilled, recognizing the tone as one Gavin pulled pretty often during one of their more kinky sex sessions. He wasn't too surprised at it, Gavin often liked to work out a bad day like this, and Michael wouldn't say no to a little fun. Though he didn't yet know just what kind Gavin had in mind for today.

Gavin kicked off his shoes and pulled off his hoodie, settling down in the middle of the couch. He beckoned Michael over, and the man came close. "Take off your trousers and pants." he ordered, and Michael was about to tease him for using his British terms but he didn't want to mess up the already tensing mood. He did as he was told, standing there naked waist-down.

A tanned hand grabbed Michael's arm and tugged him roughly, making him tumble and flop over Gavin's lap. As he squirmed and tried to get up he felt the other's hand pushing him down, and the spanking idea suddenly flashed in his head and he realized just what was going on. "You were a bad boy today Michael, weren't you?" Gavin asked quietly, a hand cupping Michael's ass cheek, rubbing it gently.

"N-No... no, I wasn't. I was just as I usually am." Gavin chuckled, and Michael tensed.

"A right git is what you usually are."

"You're one to talk! We only retaliate when you are an asshole first!"

"Ah ah ah, Michael, do you really want to argue something like that in the position you're in?"

For good measure, Gavin pinched a cheek lightly as a reminder, smiling as he saw them clench as Michael tensed up. "Sorry." Michael murmured, relaxing a little again as Gavin lazily traced shapes into the plump cheeks with a finger. "Now, as I was saying. You might argue otherwise, but I feel you might be due for a nice punishment. To teach you a lesson in how to not be a jerk in let's plays."

Michael grumbled something under his breath, before yelping as he felt Gavin's hand finally smack his ass hard. "Do speak up, love." Gavin said, as Michael peeked up at him with wide eyes, still surprised that he was actually going through with it. "I said, 'I'm not the only jerk'." The younger man laughed and nodded in agreement. "True, but you're the only one I can punish like this, so you'll just have to deal with it." And with that his hand came down with another hard smack.

Another yelp escaped, and Michael was shocked at the prickling feeling that emanated from his ass right now. It stung, surely, but it wasn't all pain. He would have to be seriously in denial if he tried to pretend he wasn't already getting hard from this. Gavin hadn't noticed yet, but he started his punishment properly, spanking Michael's ass as hard as he could with his hand, not letting up for a moment.

It was all yelps and cries from Michael, the man's eyes screwed shut and his hands gripping the couch where he could, his whole body tensed as his bottom was beaten until it was a deep red. Each hit moved him a bit, pressing his cock down into Gavin's lap, the friction only making him even harder. The mixture was intoxicating, and a bit overwhelming, his lower half trembling after a while as he did his best to keep it together.

His cries turned to whimpers when he could call out no more, but Gavin kept it up until his anger had been sapped away completely, and Michael's ass was spanked red and raw, hand prints clearly seen in a couple places. He reached for a nearby bottle of lotion, pouring a bit out onto his hand and coating a couple fingers with it, sliding between the aching cheeks and pressing into Michael without a chance for him to expect it.

Michael sucked in a shaky breath as Gavin started to finger him, his hand every now and then brushing against his overly sensitive ass and making him shiver. When he was stretched enough Gavin pulled himself away, Michael going a bit limp and forcing Gavin to prop him over the armrest so his ass stuck out. He lined up, doing his best to not touch Michael's red cheeks anymore than needed. "Are you alright with this?" he asked softly.

"Please Gav, fuck me already." Michael whispered back, his dick had been achingly hard for ages and it was their unspoken rule that he couldn't touch it, only allowed to come during kink sessions if Gavin told him to or when Gavin was fucking him. The younger didn't say anything more, pressing inside, both men quietly groaning at the feeling.

Their pace was fast and sloppy, both men working more towards just reaching that finish line, rather than enjoy the race. Michael came first, letting out a sobbing cry as he came all over the arm rest. Gavin was a minute or so behind, pulling out and letting loose into a tissue. He settled down on the couch afterwards, but Michael stayed in the position he was. "Michael? You okay?" he asked softly, touching the man's hips and feeling him tense up. He pulled him off the arm rest and turned him around, his heart catching in his throat as he saw teary eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, was I too rough? You should've said something! I'm so sorry!" Gavin was always quick to apologize despite Michael somewhat often ending their kink sessions a bit teary-eyed. Sometimes it just got really intense, and he couldn't hold back. Michael rubbed his eyes immediately, shaking his head. "I'm fine Gav. It was good. Promise." They kissed and Gavin hugged him tightly, carrying him to their bed and holding back a giggle when he realized Michael refused to lay any way but stomach-first.

"I'll rub some cooling lotion on you later, okay?" Gavin promised, pulling off his clothes and slipping into bed with the other, warm skin on skin as he cuddled him the best he could in the odd position. "You better." Michael mumbled as he nuzzled into him.

"So does this mean we could do this again sometime?" Gavin asked after a few minutes of cuddling, Michael sighing in response. He knew the question was imminent as soon as the session was over. He shrugged and closed his eyes as he got comfortable. "I guess... but only on the days where I seriously make you mad. And let me know beforehand, I don't want you spanking my ass raw if I'll need to use it for like biking or some shit the next day." Gavin chuckled at Michael's response but was overjoyed, feeling blessed at having found a lover who accepted his kinks so openly. Now if only he could figure out how to approach the subject of toys.


	3. Remote

Something was different today. No one was quite sure what, they couldn’t really put their finger on a specific difference. But something was definitely different. Michael and Gavin knew though, but they would never ever admit it. The biggest differences were that Michael was shockingly quiet today, and there was a quiet, almost inaudible buzzing that could be heard randomly throughout the day.

 

At one point Gavin and Michael had left the office together, going to grab something from the warehouse. Michael walked slow and Gavin met his pace. “I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this. How the hell did you convince me to do this again?” Gavin chuckled, smiling slyly at Michael as he toyed with a small remote in his hand.

 

They entered the warehouse, which was empty for the moment. Gavin pushed the remote’s toggle all the way up and Michael freezes. The buzzing is back and he’s trembling from the pleasurable vibrations inside of him. “Not sure why you’re complaining Michael, when you seem to be enjoying it quite a bit.”

 

It was the truth, and while Michael may have been utterly embarrassed about it, it was exciting and arousing and god did it feel good. To do kinkplay under their coworkers noses without anyone having a clue, it was exhilarating. Though if someone yesterday had told him he’d be going to work today with a vibrating butt plug in him, he’d probably smack them.

 

——

 

Gavin had only brought the idea up that morning, over breakfast. “What do you think about sex toys?” The question had been asked while Michael was in midchew, spluttering out milk and fruit loops. “Aww, Michael gross!” Gavin whined as the man wiped up his lover’s mess.

 

“Don’t ask me about fucking sex toys randomly and not expect me to do a spit take, Gavin.” Michael said with a roll of his eyes. “And to answer you, I guess I never really thought about them. Is that another thing you wanna bring into the bedroom?”

 

“And out of it…”

 

Michael’s brow scrunched up, confused at the statement. Gavin flushed, holding up a finger to say one moment as he went off to grab something. He came back with something in his hands. Upon closer inspection Michael realized it was a small plug, still in its plastic box. The words “butt plug” and “remote control” were what stood out the most, and suddenly he got just what Gavin was suggesting.

 

“I’m not gonna wear a fucking plug to work and let you torture me.”

 

“Michael, please! I swear it’ll be fun! Just till lunch time, then you can take it out and we can shag if you feel like it.” Michael scowled at his lover, though he was thinking it over. “If I do this, you gotta do the cooking for the week. And the cleaning.” Typically they split the work, and Michael knew Gavin hated cleaning, so if he really wanted this, he’d have to pay the price.

 

“Deal.” Gavin’s reply was almost immediate, and Michael sighed, the two finishing breakfast before Gavin helped him get the plug inside.

 

——

 

That left them where they were now, back at the office like nothing was odd, both of them in their seats after bringing back the cables they’d been sent to get from the warehouse.

 

Gavin was toying with the remote as they sat at their desks, it wasn’t on, but he liked the anxious peeks Michael kept giving him, waiting for him to do something. He set it down to work, and Michael relaxed, focusing on his own work. A few minutes went by before Gavin stood up, mumbling something about going to the bathroom and heading out. Geoff had just been returning from the kitchen, sipping a freshly opened beer as he walked in, pausing at Gavin's desk. 

 

It was clear he was looking for a way to fuck with the other man, as he often did, but got sidetracked when he noticed the small black remote accidentally left by his keyboard. "Hey guys, what's this?" he asked, picking it up. Everyone turned, Michael paling as he caught sight of what was in Geoff's hand. The man flicked the on switch, and the plug started vibrating inside him. It was practically silent if he sat still though, so he forced himself to turn away, and feign ignorance as to what it was. It wasn't as though he could just tell them outright.

 

"Is that a remote?" Jack asked, getting up to check out the foreign object that was suddenly in their office. 

 

"Yeah, I dunno what to though. I tried flipping it on but nothing seems to be on that wasn't a minute ago." Jack hummed in interest, flicking it on and off a couple of times as Michael tensed in his seat. Ray ended up getting up to check it out too, Michael slipping his headphones on to try and focus as he edited, the plug slowly buzzing inside of him.

 

"Dude, there's like a dimmer switch here, isn't it? So is it for like a lamp?" Ray said, pointing out the switch he'd mistaken as a dimmer. It was actually the power toggle, and as he pushed it up the vibrations got faster and more intense. Michael was trembling, doubled over slightly as the pleasure became almost unbearable. "Nnh..." he groaned quietly, barely able to hold himself back.

 

Gavin had come in just then, eyes going wide as he saw what was in Ray's hand. "Oi, what are you doing with my.. m-my lamp remote?" he asked, snatching it away from the other and turning it off. "Who the fuck gets a remote controlled lamp?" Jack asked, but the others lost interest quickly, returning to their seats.

 

"You okay Michael? I thought I heard you groan earlier." Ray asked, turning to look at his fellow lad. Michael's cheeks were pink and he pulled off his headphones, tossing them on the desk. 

 

"He's fine, actually we're gonna take an early lunch. See you lads in an hour!" Gavin grabbed Michael's hand and they were off, the rest of the hunters shrugging and heading back to their work. If those two wanted to take their lunch at 11 so be it. Gavin practically dragged Michael over to the older man's apartment across the street, unlocking it and letting them in.

 

"God Michael, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot. Let's get that stupid thing out of you, okay?" Gavin sighed as he opened the door setting the keys down on their side table. He turned around to find Michael staring at him hazy-eyed, pulling him into a heated kiss. They kissed roughly, Gavin gasping as he finally pulled away for air. "Michael?"

 

"You said we could fuck during lunch, right?" 

 

Gavin grinned, nodding. "Let's get to it." Michael growled, his voice low and strained. He quickly pushed off his pants and boxers, standing a bit bowlegged. "Right here?" Gavin asked, looking a bit surprised. Michael didn't reply, just roughly unzipping Gavin's jeans and pulling his cock out. "Right the fuck here." 

 

He knelt down and wasted no time getting Gavin's cock in his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. It was a beautiful sight, and quite a rare one. How often could Gavin say he had a guy suck him off whilst naked from the waist down with a vibrating butt plug inside. The plug. Gavin smirked as he pulled out the remote from his jeans pocket, flicking it on. Michael moaned, sending vibrations through his dick and making Gavin moan as well, holding onto the other's hair as he bobbed his head.

 

When his dick was aroused just enough, Michael pulled away, standing up. He turned around, arms on the front door and ass stuck out, waiting for Gavin to make his move. The man did, turning off the plug before slowly pulling it out, setting it on the nearby side table. He pulled a condom from one of their secret stashes hidden about the apartment, putting it on before lining up with Michael's entrance. He was ready just from having the plug in all day, Gavin smart enough to get one just about his width, but not as long.

 

He pushed in, both of them groaning quietly as they connected. It took a moment for Michael to get used to it, pushing back a little once he was. They found their pace quickly, as they often did, Gavin thrusting in as hard and quickly as he could, Michael pushing back to meet him halfway. It was hurried and frantic, no chance for them to take their sweet time when they had to be back at work soon. 

 

"Pull my hair." Michael whimpered out when he could manage to. Gavin didn't have to be asked twice, getting a fistful and tugging it back just enough to give Michael that edge of pain he'd grown to like during sex. A couple more thrusts and Michael was grunting as he came, splattering their door with his come. Gavin pulled out and the condom was tossed off instantly, Michael back on his knees and looking up at Gavin.

 

There was no having to explain what either wanted, Gavin gripping his hair once again as he fucked Michael's mouth at his own pace, choking him with his cock and after a few more thrusts, emptying his seed into his mouth. Michael swallowed it, though he choked a little, milking Gavin's cock until it was dry. He pulled back and the hand that tugged his curls was now gently patting his head. 

 

Michael got back up, wiping at his mouth. Gavin kissed him, and made a face when he could taste his own spunk on Michael's tongue, the other laughing as Gavin gagged and played it up. "So, will we ever get to take the plug on another go?" the Brit asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

 

"...Maybe on a date. But never at work again."

 

"I can deal with that."


End file.
